Gerion Stackspear
Gerion Stackspear is the second son of Ossifer Stackspear and the Lord of Stackspear Keep. He is the younger brother to Selmond Stackspear and Darlessa Serret, having inherited the lordship when his brother unexpectedly abdicated and took the Black. Despite his current occupation, Gerion fancies himself as more a knight than a Lord and prefers to attend tourneys than actually rule. For that, he leaves his regent. Appearance At the age of the Eight and Twenty, it's clear that the youth of Ossifer's second son is slowly fading. Unlike his two siblings who sport more Rowan-like features due to their mother, Gerion's Auburn hair and brown eyes come from his Mooton mother. Despite being martially adept and being trained to lead men in war, he was charged with 'ruling' the keep during Durran's defiance and so he didn't see battle himself. This means that unlike a great many men of Westeros, he is unscarred. History Upbringing In the year 252, Gerion was born as the third child to Ossifer Stackspear, the Lord of Stackspear Keep who had married Gerion's Mother Lysa Mooton only a year before. While their union was purely political, the two parents were loving towards the son, and while the claims are normally shot down if mentioned, some accept that Gerion received more love and freedoms than his older siblings. While Lysa would never again birth a living child for Ossifer, the young Gerion was raised in the household with his siblings Selmond and Darlessa, the children of Ossifer's first wife. His siblings didn't really treat him terribly, but they rarely paid attention unless it was needed. This lead to a young Gerion befriending his cousin Martyn Hill, an older boy birthed by a Lannisport whore. Stackspear honor had demanded the bastard's father disinherited and the boy taken in, and Martyn knew full well that providing Gerion with a brother figure would be in his interests. Initially Ossifer had intended for Gerion to grow into lordship of a small castle, but when he realized that the House was unlike to grow, he began to ensure the boy grew up without lordly ambitions. Though Martyn was always whispering aspirations into Gerion's ear, Ossifer succeeded and Gerion grew up wanting nothing but to be a knight of the Kingsguard. Durran's Defiance He and his brother were both knighted in the year 267, but despite being trained in arts of war, he was left to rule Stackspear Keep when Durran's Defiance broke out in 270. He left actual ruling to Martyn, who had been trained as more of a Steward than a knight. Aside from hunts, 'surveys' of the House's lands, and visits to neighboring village septs, Gerion was mostly bound to his father's keep, looking for every every possible excuse to leave the monotomy of castle life. While others were bound to fight in the war by honor or taste for glory, he did his best to at least do anything in support of the cause. He expressed this desire to Martyn, who then cleverly arranged a marriage between Darlessa Stackspear and Gwayne Serret, the dwarf of Silverhill. As this was done through Gerion's authority and Gerion enjoyed the wedding ceremonies, his relationship with his sister became heavily strained afterward. Category:House Stackspear Category:Westerlander Category:Knight Category:Westerosi